Be Careful What You Wish For, Carly
by mandymld
Summary: Carly sets petty revenge in motion, the butterfly affect of her actions and what happens in PC when true love prevails.


**Be careful what you wish for, Carly (One shot.)**

Washing her hands, Carly was heading down the hall, when she heard Maxie Jones begging her cousin Lucky to... Carly threw up a little in her mouth at the what the mouthy little blond was asking her drug addicted cousin to do.

Then thinking on her recent run in with Elizabeth Webber, decided that the little saint needed to be taken down a peg or two and what would work better to do that then to know that her precious husband was having sex with Maxie Jones.

As she went to call the woman, she smirked then saw the camera feature on her phone. Opening the door just enough so that she could get what she was sure to be a picture worth a thousand words, Carly almost laughed at what she saw and hit the movie record button

Lucky Spencer on his knees, begging for a pill from Maxie then the blond tossing it to him and then his pushing her down and spreading her legs, at that point Carly closed her eyes as she heard Maxie say OH my you have a wonderful tongue Lucky.

Hitting send as she walked down the stairs, Carly hoped when Elizabeth saw her cell phone photo that the nurse fled town humiliated and never was seen again.

AT the Hardy residence, Audrey heard the phone beep and smiled a bit. Elizabeth had left her cell phone there so that Audrey would have it when she took Cam to the park while Elizabeth went to see Lucky after her shift.

Seeing the name Spencer, she didn't realize it was a text, not the caller ID until she accidentally hit the play feature. The older lady stood there sickened at what she saw and heard. Hearing Cam calling for her, she quickly sat the phone down, unaware that she had just sent it to every single person in her granddaughters phone list.

Carly had just left Kelly's, more than a little disgusted with Maxie Jones and her cousin Lucky. Not because she gave a damn about that mealy mouthed Elizabeth Webber but because they were stupid enough to be so obvious with their affair.

Thinking on the small movie she had just made, she was feeling smug as she went to talk to Jason about when he was getting back with Sam after their discussion that morning. Hearing him talking to Sonny, she smiled at what she was hearing unaware that they were not talking about the brunette. She was sure she could distract Sonny, get him to ease up. What he didn't seem to realize was that Sam was the lessor of the two evils.

Looking at her watch, she saw that she had to hurry home, she had promised the boys she would be there and since Jax was going too, it was important to be on time. As they ate the dinner delivered from the Metrocourt restaurant, both had turned off the phone as part of a promise to Michael.

Meanwhile around town, various members of Elizabeth Webbers' circle of friends were getting ready to lynch Lucky Spencer, starting with his own brother and Emily Quartermaine. Both had been aware that Elizabeth had been having doubts about her marriage, but this well they doubted that the couple would survive this.

Carly tucked the two boys into bed, then when she went to have a romantic evening with Jax, he got a call. "Carly, I'm sorry. It's about that woman in Ohio, the one with the patent I need."

"Not a problem." she said thinking that since she had the spare time, she would go and talk to Sam about what she had heard between Sonny and Jason. Driving out to the Lake house, she saw the sedan and couldn't help wondering who was there since Alexis wasn't.

Parking behind the dark colored car, she went towards the house. Stopping at the open windows and wondering why on earth Alexis had so much uncovered glass, she saw Ric having sex with someone who clearly wasn't his wife.

Grinning at the idea of catching two couples in the act, she opened her camera again, hit record and once she had the man in focus, closed her eyes and missed that he was with the woman she was working so hard to reunite with her best friend.

Hearing the phone beeping to let her know she was at maximum capacity, Carly gleefully hit send to her entire contact list.

Across town, Lucky had just reached for his phone as Maxie rolled off of him with a breathless thank you. Wanting to sneer that if she wasn't giving him pills, he wouldn't be going so far with her, he saw he had several text messages and about thirty missed calls. Wondering what was going on, he hit play on the first one.

Shoving Maxie away as she kissed his shoulder, Lucky screamed in anger and tossed his cell phone. When it shattered against the wall, the blond pouted and said "What is your problem?"

"Did you do this? Did you?" he asked his hands around her throat before she could answer. Squeezing tightly, he just kept putting more and more pressure on her larynx until she was no longer moving. "Damn it, why the hell would you do this? Why?"

Meanwhile Nik and Emily were at the door, when they heard Lucky screaming, Nik took out the spare key he kept in case of emergency and opened the door just in time to see his brother standing naked over Maxie Jones clearly dead body and repeatedly kicked and screaming at her.

"OH MY GOD! Lucky what have you done?" shrieked Emily which drew the neighbors out of their apartments. One called 911 as he stood in the hallway shocked at what he could see.

There all stood there, no one knowing what to do until Cruz showed up, already regretting that he was going to have to cover up yet another one of his partner's screw ups. Arriving on the right floor, he saw all the neighbors just as two uniformed officers arrived. "Don't worry, I can handle this."

"Sir, we are here on orders of the Commissioner, he said no one, no other officer was to be let in until he arrived." They both knew that the man was worried that Detective Spencer had killed his wife. When they got to the door, both frown a bit, since they knew Elizabeth Webber was a brunette and from their angle they could tell the body was a blond.

When Mac arrived with a sickly feeling Alexis Davis, they watched as the man screamed then attacked Lucky Spencer. When Nik and his two uniformed men pulled the man off the naked cop, Cruz saw who the woman was and closed his eyes as he saw his career ending right then and there as Nik tried to blame the drugs and said that Lucky's partner had known he was an addict.

The State Police were called to handle the case, then Mac and Alexis left. Comforting the grieving man, Alexis stayed the night, well aware that what she had just done would ruin her marriage. But the next morning, checking her text message, she saw the video and started to laugh as Mac poured her coffee then said "I have to tell Georgie and Robin about Maxie."

"If you need someone to talk to." she left the rest unsaid. They had spent the night unburdening themselves to each other. "I uh, I sent you a text."

Looking at it, Mac shook his head in disgust as he figured out that poor Alexis who was now dealing with cancer had other more complicated things to deal with.

Sam woke up, looked at where she had been lying and stumbled to her feet swearing she would never drink again. Walking to her room, then showering, she grabbed the first things in her dresser and hurried over to see Jason, needing to get there before Ric did.

Arriving at the penthouse, she went to unlock it and found that her key didn't work. A bit confused she was on her way back down when Carly got off the elevator whistling. "Sam, I have been looking for you."

"What is it Carly, I am really not." Seeing the blond smiling she said "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just got revenge on a few people that truly deserved it. But I will tell you later, I need to see Jason."

"He isn't here." she said. "I just tried to get in and the locks were changed." she said trying not to appear pathetic.

"Oh, I wonder when he changed them." said Carly as she went to try her own key. When it didn't work, she called down to the lobby and was told that they hadn't received a new key yet, but that Jason had been concerned that there were too many keys floating out there.

"I am heading to the coffee shop, do you want to go with me." said Sam. When they arrived, Carly saw the strange look Max gave her when he saw Sam as he let them in then when she asked when Jason would be back was told he was out of town until further notice.

"He left yesterday afternoon." Carly scowled a bit, he had to have left right after promising her he would follow his heart and tell the woman he loved that he wanted a future with her. She had heard him talking to Sonny that was it, something must have happened between the morning when they had talked and he had gone to see Sonny. No, wait, he was telling Sonny he-, looking at Sam, she frowned a bit.

"Did you talk to Jason yesterday?" she asked as she tried to work things out in her mind.

Sam looked up from where she was holding her head and said "No, I mean he left me an voice mail that he would arrange for my stuff to be brought over."

Sam stood and rushed to the bathroom where she once again threw up. Hearing her phone beep she walked back into the office and sat down to read her message. "Oh, it's from my mother, a big case and she has arranged for Viola to take the girls to Wyndemere so that I can enjoy my new relationship."

"Weird, she would call it that, I thought she hated Jason and you together." said Carly as Sam went to check the other three messages. Hearing the vile and insulting one from Ric where he was shouting that she had ruined his life and that he would kill her for what she had done, Sam just went to the next message.

Meanwhile Max came to the door, "Mrs. C, I will be back, Sonny needs me to supervise the unloading of a coffee shipment."

"Carly, what did you want yesterday?" she asked.

"Oh, it's too good, you have to watch." she said excitedly as Sam hit play. Tensing, she stiltedly asked "When did you send this out."

"Right after I taped it. I sent it to every single person on my contact list, hell even that bitch Elizabeth Webber, I caught Lucky with Maxie Jones first; then Ric with some whore." she said gleefully never seeing Sam's murderous expression.

Setting her phone down, Sam walked to where Carly was currently filing her nails with a metal emery board and said "You do know that Sonny's letter opener works better."

"I am only doing a little repair work." said Carly absentmindedly while Sam opened the drawer and pulled it out.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. Carly wondered about the tone but before she could ask felt something sharp press into her chest. Looking down she saw the opener and pulled it out, without thinking as she felt her heart stopping.

Sonny entered his office in a good mood. Jason had agreed that he would stick around town, then he had been sent the recording of Sam. That his brother was being publicly humiliated was too good and this way Sam was now out of their hair. Now his partner would mourn his relationship a little and Sonny would have a little time before he had to deal with Jason once again being even slightly distracted from business.

Hearing a gurgle, he looked up and saw a macabre scene. Carly with a bloody letter opener falling into Sam who was trying not to throw up and clearly losing the battle. "Sam, what the hell happened?"

Carly whispered one sentence. "Sam killed me."

Taking out his gun, Sonny fired at the petite woman, just as Mac arrived to discuss his brother committing suicide. Seeing him firing at an unarmed woman, Mac's two uni's with him, took out their own guns and fired.

Max arrived back at the office the minute he heard the gunfire. Walking in, he saw the dead bodies and went to find a private spot to call Jason. Getting the message his boss' phone was disconnected, Max felt sorry for the poor bastard at the recording he had to have seen.

Two months later, the trial for Sam McCall who had lived through the attempted murder by Sonny Corinthos, only to be labeled a home wrecker when her mother the DA died of cancer not long after her stepfather and lover had hung himself.

Sonny and Carly were dead, she was being charged with Carly's death, they had went for murder two with special circumstances when the news came out that she wasn't the daughter of Alexis Davis but a con artist who had killed several of her husbands.

Her sisters were being fostered out to the police commissioner when Nicolas lost a bid for custody after Helena showed up and created a scene where she tried to kill the youngest of Alexis' daughters. Emily and he had fought hard but ended up heading to Greece when Lulu had died while suffering a miscarriage caused by high blood pressure after she had attacked Georgie saying that her sister was the reason her poor sad brother was going to jail.

Georgie had been sad at Maxie's death but she had admitted to Robin that she wasn't surprised her sister had died such a horrible death. "She was a selfish person."

Leaving she needed to get away from the sadness and the notoriety of the case. Heading to Italy she went to school in Venice, were no one cared who her family was.

But now the court cases were upon them. Lucky's in courtroom two while Sam's occupied the bigger of the two room. In a sad statement of the case, the press barely attended. Both cases were similar, but the McCall case was infinitely more sexy for the newspapers and sound bite on the television news.

Lucky's had six witnesses, one lab tech, the coroner, Nik and Emily who had returned and Mac Scorpio. The last witness, Audrey Hardy was called by the defense who knew he couldn't put his own client on.

Having had no time to prep her, he was shocked when the elderly woman answered the questions in quite an unexpected manner then had frozen the defendant with her glare as she announced her granddaughter had been granted a divorce already and was planning on living in Italy and wouldn't be coming back to testify.

Three days later and two hours after the jury got the case, Lucky Spencer was found guilty and was soon carted off to Pentonville.

In the main courtroom it was a circus atmosphere as Sam waited in vain for Jason to come and rescue her. She had been certain that as soon as he saw on television how she had been forced by Ric and how distraught she had been afterwords, how she had woken up lying in the same spot where the man had forced himself on her. How she had thrown up several times during the fruitless drive to the towers.

Instead she had gotten nothing, no messages, no hints. When she was found guilty, Sam looked around, seeing Max but no one else connected to Jason in the courtroom, she soon also found herself sentenced right away.

AT both sides of Pentonville Prison, the two newest prisoners, were placed in their cells and told they had presents. Both saw the writing of the one they had wished most to see.

In Lucky's was the wedding band he had placed on Elizabeth, with a note. "I should have never have said yes. But I have corrected my mistake. Oh, Lucky, I got pregnant the same night you slept with Maxie. When I stood you up at Kelly's that afternoon, I was visiting with the man who has truly held my heart for years."

Lucky crumbled the letter then looked at the newspaper, He didn't read Italian, but the names told him enough. Screaming in rage, he shredded the paper just as the Warden came to see him. "Mr. Spencer, just wanted you to know, your cell mate will be back tomorrow."

Lucky could have cared less, but early the next morning a very large man walked into the cell and said "Spencer."

Getting off his bed, determined to teach the man he was certain was a dumb lug that he was not going to back down, Lucky never felt his neck snapped. The man pulled out his hidden cell phone, used it then tossed it down the toilet after making sure Spencer was lying on his bed.

An hour later, the guards sent them down to dinner and saw the newbie lolly gagging. Entering the cell, he saw the weird angle and made the call. "Too bad, his roommate is a Quaker, I wonder who killed him."

Sam was soon placed in her isolation cell. Taking the offered package, she sat down, opened it when she saw Jason's writing and shouted with rage as she read that Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber had been married in a private ceremony in Italy.

Taking the attached note, she saw that it was from Max. Gritting her teeth, she screamed yet again when she found out that Jason and Elizabeth had left for Italy at the end of the nurse's shift at GH. "You can thank Mrs. C, she told Jason to chase after the woman he truly loved. "Good bye Sam."

A week later, Sam was taken to the medical wing, dehydrated. When nothing helped and her kidney's started to shut down, no one felt bad for the woman. When she was buried the same day as Lucky Spencer in Potter's field, only Mac Scorpio was in attendance as he let her murdered go free, the woman had died of a rare poison connected to the Cassadine family.

A year later, rumors started to float back to Port Charles, that Jason had married while in Italy, that he was the father of two children. When asked about it by a frantic Bobbie, Georgie Jones just said she had seen him with a beautiful brunette who had looked pregnant.

Meanwhile Laura and woken up and she had come home. Looking for Elizabeth, having heard a rumor she had given birth to her grandson, she was relentless in the pursuit of the Spencer blood line continuing.

Emily and Nik returned, telling Laura to let it go, that Elizabeth hadn't had Lucky's child, but the blond was sure they were lying. Luke tried to get her to face that her son hadn't been the poor misunderstood boy she was trying to make him out to be, then Ethan Lovett had turned up and she tuned Luke out.

Five years to the day that the blackout had occurred allowing the happy couple to leave town, Laura Spencer was visiting GH, wanting her son to finance yet another fishing expedition. Hearing Monica and Alan laughing, she scowled as she saw Jason Morgan with three children.

Two little boys and what was a little girl in a stroller. The oldest with the short dark hair walked off with Alan while Monica and the two youngest came her way along with Jason.

When he tensed up, she looked down and then up at him. "Well these two are clearly yours, they look just like you and your grandmother Lila. Poor, poor Lucky his child was stolen from him."

Raising his eyebrow he said "Monica would you take the kids to your office?"

Reaching out, Jason eased the middle aged woman to the waiting room and said "That is right, they are clearly my children. Both of them."

Rolling her eyes she said "Seriously, Jason you are acting like I would try to kidnap them."

"Laura he is rightly concerned" said a pregnant Elizabeth as she joined them. When the blond tried to slap her, she was grabbed by one of the guard with the woman. "Laura, Jason Morgan is the father of all of my children. He adopted Cameron and is the biological father of Jake, Savannah and this newest child."

"No, no." said the woman growing smaller. When Nik approached then shaking his head asked "What on earth are you two doing here?"

"Your mother tried to hire two of Helena's former guards to kidnap my children." said Elizabeth.

"But- No, they are Lucky's, at least Cam was and the eldest, I know he is Lucky's. You are just mad at what happened with Maxie Jones, I get that, trust me I get that but to deny me my grandchild..":

"No, Laura, I am not mad about Maxie. I didn't learn about the existence of tape for almost a year and a half." she said gently. "Emily didn't tell either Jason or I about them. We left that day."

"But- I heard-"

"No, Bobbie is wrong." said Elizabeth gently as she thought about the bitter woman who had been so angry at her daughter's death and the subsequent loss of her grandsons to Jasper Jacks. "Jason and I had a late breakfast, then he came to see me at work. I decided to tell my grandmother in the park, that I was going away. She just let me leave, wished me well."

"But it was proven during the case..."

"Grams had my cell phone." she said gently.

"I gave mine to Sonny, he wouldn't take it, when I tried to quit, I tossed it in the harbor." Jason said. "Now, this is your last chance, I don't want to have to go to the police but no more harassing my family its over Laura."

The blond woman went home, looked through pictures of her children, then called Luke. When the man arrived, he found his sister waiting as well. Within minutes the house had exploded in what the police labeled a gas leak.

A few yards away, a man protecting his family walked away, without an ounce of guilt as he went home to his wife and growing family. "It's over."

"No, its just beginning." Elizabeth said as she placed his warm hand on her stomach so he could feel his latest child kid. "What do you think a girl or a boy?"

"Twins." he said kissing her stomach then her lips. "One of each."

The end 


End file.
